Prongs's Wild Trip
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: He walked into the airport and bought a ticket to the first place his eyes landed on. This seeming like the right idea in James Potter's mind at the moment. He had to get out of London and he didn't care where he went as long as it was far away from here. Seeing the name of a new of destination he wondered if he should have told Padfoot he was going out of town for a while.


**Hey everyone. This story is Muggle AU brought to you by Yearly Event's 1,000 Prompts, Bi-Monthly Event's Around the World, Yearly Event's Herbology Hangout, and January Bi-monthly Event's Cards Against Humanity on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For 1.000 Prompts I wrote for first line of He walked into the airport and bought a ticket to the first place his eyes landed on. For Around the World I wrote for the ticket prompt of write about going to a new city/town/village. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the character prompt of Lily Evans. For Cards Against Humanity I wrote for the white card of free samples. I hope you all enjoy Prongs's Wild Trip.**

He walked into the airport and bought a ticket to the first place his eyes landed on. This seeming like the right idea in James Potter's mind at the moment. He had to get out of London and he didn't care where he went as long as it was far away from here. Seeing the name of a new of destination he wondered if he should have told Padfoot he was going out of town for a while.

So distracted was James Potter that he didn't see the petite red haired woman until he had knocked her and her luggage down. "I'm so sorry," he said getting up and offering her his hand to help her up.

Lily Evans wasn't one who usually excepted help from others easily but she could tell this man really wanted to help her. Allowing him to help her up she watched as he gathered up her luggage and handed it to her. "You seem really distracted," she surmised as she watched him and frenzied actions. "Where exactly are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ireland," he says looking at his ticket yet again to confirm his answer.

"Me too. Do you want to walk to the gate with me? You know so I can keep an eye on you and you can't hurt anyone else or their luggage?"

He laughs along with her loving the sound of her laugh even though he's never met her before. Maybe walking with her to gate would be a great idea. James could get to know this girl and maybe convince her he was her Mr. Right. "Sure," he says nonchalantly. "Why not?"

They set off down the long pure white hallway of the airport past numerous people either coming or going. Along the way they hey hear someone arguing with a free sample person. "I'm allergic to free samples," a harried looking blond boy yelled. "I'm a Hufflepuff." The silence seemed to stretch on forever before James just couldn't stand it any more. If there was a moment longer of silence he'd go nuts.

"So what's taking you to Ireland?" he asks her in a friendly manner.

"It's study program for the college I"m attending," Lily tells him. She's been studying archaeology for years now and this was the first time during her studies students from her year were invited to attend a dig. They were searching for ancient Irish relics or something like that. She'd signed up to go because of the extra credit of course. Plus it would look good on any resume as far as she knew. "What about you? What brings you to Ireland today?"

"I need to get away," James said thinking back to the other. His girlfriend of three years had just broken up with him for that rat traitor Peter. He tried to keep the fact that he was grinding his teeth a secret. It still angered him that Peter had stabbed him in the back like that. "Maybe I could ask if I can join your little archaeology dig? Wouldn't that be fun digging in the mud for days on end?"

Lily heaved a sigh as James confirmed what she was afraid of.

"Having second thoughts, Miss?"

"Lily," she informed him. "My name is Lily and I just didn't think that this dig would be so messy." A blush set in as they arrived at the gate to see the plane already being boarded.

"You've obviously never done it before," James said as they joined the long line. "My name's James by the way. It's nice to meet you."

They stood in line waiting their turn in silence again and James couldn't help but admire Lily. She was rather attractive if he didn't say so himself and actually more his type than Arlene had been. Lily was petite in stature about five foot four inches with long mid-back length red hair and bright green eyes.

"Next," the ticket lady called breaking James from his thoughts.

Looking around he found that she'd been talking to him for about a minute now. Looking sheepish he walked forward handing his ticket to the lady as he watched a hysterically laughing Lily wait for him in the airplane ramp.

"Sorry about that," James told the ticket lady as he handed the ticket over.

"Enjoy your flight," the woman said enthusiastically handing him the ticket back.

Once James and Lily boarded the plane and found their seats they feel into a comfortable conversation about all the things they planned on doing in Ireland. Of course James's biggest one was the drinking. They don't really have a drinking age in Ireland or so he'd heard. Not that it matter James Potter was in his last year of College. While Lily was looking forward to the shopping and culture. She also wanted to go sight seeing in the castles.

A few minutes after the plane was boarded the proper announcements were made and they plane took off. Lily having never taken a plane anywhere before was more than just a little afraid.

"Don't worry about it," James told her. "Taking offs easy peasy."

A soft huff left Lily's lips as she gripped the armrest of her seat. "Why is it bouncing?"

"It's like driving in a car. We've hit another patch of air so that's like hitting a bump in the road. Okay?"

Lily nodded not really buying it.

"You can hold my hand if you want to," James suggested with a small smile at Lily.

Lily was about roll her eyes when they hit another patch of turbulance. Her grip on Jame Potter's hand was rather hard and painful she had to admit. She really didn't mean to hurt him if she did. She was just really afraid.

James could tell Lily was rather afraid so he allowed her to squeeze his hand as hard she wanted to. It wasn't like she could hurt him more than he'd already been hurt this month alone. Closing his eyes as the plane began to even out James drifted into a easy sleep.

##########################################################################################################

Not knowing how long he's been asleep for James isn't shocked when he feels the familiar feeling of the descent of the plane. He's also not surprised that Lily is gripping his hand yet again as though she might tear it off. He smiles a charming smile over at his seatmate that seems to disarm her for a moment. That is before the wheels hit the ground and a small scream erupts from her lips.

"It's alright," James says gently taking her face in his hands. "Look out the window. We've touched down. We're finally here." He could tell that Lily hasn't calmed down and knows she probably won't until they are soundlly in the terminal. "I'll get the luggage," he tells her as he gathers both their luggage and follows her off the plane.

"The London College Archeaology dig students please follow me," came the familiar voice of someone James didn't expect to find here in England. He looked towards the man with speaker phone. to find the familiar sandy brown hair and amber eyes of his friend Remus Lupin.

"Remus," James called as he pulled the luggage over to his friend. "Is that you, Moony?"

"Prongsie?" Remus's voice sounded shocked. "I didn't think you were into archeology. What are you doing here?"

Lily cleared her throat motioned to her bag in James's hand. "I'll just take my bag back then," she stated holding out her hand to accept the bag. "I'm with the archeology class."

"I'm with her," James pointed out.

Remus chuckled and nodded as he allowed James to follow the group towards the dig site.

James had admit Ireland was more beautiful than he thought it'd be. It was so green and just everything that London wasn't. He was just so dumbfounded that he didn't come here before now. Looking over at Lily and her small group of friends she'd met up at the airport once they landed he knew one thing. He was going to make Lily his girlfriend at any cost.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Prongs's Wild Trip.**


End file.
